Pilot, Pt. 1
Pilot, Pt. 1 is the first episode of season one of Wildwood and the series' pilot episode. It was aired on 14 December 2014. Preview "I'm bored," Cece says as she throws the joint she was smoking into the ashtray in front of her. "Let's play a game," she says smiling as she turns to face her best friend Luke. Luke laughs as he takes another smoke. "Sure, what'd you have in mind?" Cece smiles. "How about 20 Questions?" "Sure," Luke responds, placing his joint in the ashtray as well. "I'll go first," he says. "If you could murder someone and get away with it, would you?" he asks. Cece rolls her eyes. "Of course, fucking Leanna Kowalski. I'd kill her little Polack ass." She responds, laughing. Luke laughs back. "Ok, now my turn. Luke Daniel Hansen, what is your deepest, darkest secret?" Cece says giggling. Luke takes a deep breath, before clenching his fists as his heart begins to race. "Ok, Celia Paige Sinclair, I'm gay." He says as he sees Cece next to him with a shocked expression. "Wow, shit." She responds. Episode: "Pilot, Pt. 1" Wildwood – Episode 1 – Pilot, Pt. 1 "Wow shit is right," Luke says. "So like, how long have you known?" she asks while turning off the music in the background. "End of seventh grade." Cece kisses Luke on the cheek. "Just know I'll love you no matter what. So tell me, you got a crush." She asks giggling. Luke blushes. "Holy shit you do." Cece says jumping off the couch. "I mean, I wouldn't call it a crush. Just like, there's this guy, I think he's hot, I would do bad things to him, and–" Luke says before being cut off. "That's a fucking crush Luke." Cece says. "Now who is it," she says playfully slapping his arm. Luke sighs. "It's Lex Adamovich." Cece smirks. "Damn, you guys would be hot, this has to happen." Luke rolls his eyes. "Well it's not gonna happen, never, it's just not gonna." He says. "And why is that?" Cece responds. Luke sighs before slumping down in his seat. "I don't know, I guess I just don't seem like his type." Cece gets up and faces Luke. "Are you kidding me? Luke, you are the most handsome, friendly, intelligent, and amazing boy I've ever met in my life. Any guy in the world would be lucky to have you, don't be so pessimistic all of a sudden." She says. Luke begins to shake his head, but stops. "Eh, fuck it," he says, beginning to smile. "Now, that's what I like to hear," Cece says, smiling as well as she sits back down and gives Luke a joint. ---- Leanna struts down the Wildwood High School hallways, bag in hand following Jade. Lyla trails behind them, looking as distant as ever. "So Jade, I was wondering if you'd consider the uniform moderations I asked about for the Junior Lady Grizzlies. I think they'll be-" Leanna begins to say before being cut off. "Leanna, I can't make any decisions like this without the approval of Coach. I don't even know how many times I've told you." Jade responds without even looking at Leanna. Leanna laughs awkwardly. "Well, yes I know this, but since you're the captain I was just wondering if you could maybe pass this on to Coach Carlisle. I just feel like if you endorsed it, it has a better chance of going through." Jade stops walking and turns to Leanna. "Oh my god, you act as if JV cheer is like working at the fucking White House. I don't have time for this and no I will not 'pass this on' to Coach. Goodbye, I have to get to my English class." She says before storming off. Leanna lets out a sigh, before sitting down against the wall. Lyla walks up to her. "Lee, are you ok?" she asks her friend. Leanna begins breathing faster and faster as they hear the bell ring and the halls empty. "I'm, fine, I'm-I'm fine." Leanna says as she slowly begins to get up. "What was that Lee? A panic attack?" Lyla asks her. "No it wasn't a fucking panic attack you fucking idiot!" Leanna screams at her. "I just needed to take a fucking breath no get the hell away from me." Leanna yells as she storms off down the hallway without Lyla. Lyla stares at Leanna walking away from her as she begins to clench her fists. ---- "Jade you're late, do you have a pass this time," Mrs. Li asks her as she walks into class. Jade fakes a smile. "No I'm so sorry Mrs. Li, I was walking down the stairs with my friend when she dropped her binder and papers exploded all over the place. I helped her clean it all up but it took so much longer than I was expecting." She responds. "Very well, I'm glad you were being a good friend, but next time something like this happens go to the attendance office for a pass, I can't keep marking you present if you're actually late." Mrs. Li says to Jade in her sweet and innocent voice. "Of course Mrs. Li. I understand and thank you." Jade says before taking her seat. "I love a girl who can lie." Says a redheaded boy sitting next to Jade. Jade rolls her eyes. "In your dreams Ollie, you're disgusting." His friend next to him laughs. "Oh shut up Eli, you're just as disgusting as he is." Jade spits back, louder than before. "Jade, you come into my class late without a pass and now all I hear is your voice. One more time and I'm gonna have to write you up." Mrs. Li says from the front of the classroom. Jade goes back to doing that fake face from before. "I'm so sorry again Mrs. Li, it won't happen again." She says, before slapping Ollie as Mrs. Li turns around. "Wow, you're so full of bullshit." Ollie says. Jade rolls her eyes. "Remind me why I talk to you." Ollie quietly laughs. "Because everyone else in this class are complete losers besides us three and you'd rather kill yourself than be silent for forty minutes." Eli says silently. Jade rolls her eyes again before raising her hand. "Mrs. Li, can I go to the bathroom?" she asks. Mrs. Li sighs. "Yes, sure you can." Jade subtly flips Ollie and Eli off before leaving the room, causing them to erupt in laughter. ---- Aisha sat in the band room playing her cello, as her friend Trix sat beside her. As she finishes her piece, Trix began to clap. "That was beautiful Aisha." She says. Aisha smiles. "Thanks Trix, I just really need this scholarship, and to be given a scholarship to Berklee when I'm only a sophomore? I didn't even know that could happen." Trix smiles and puts her hand on her friends shoulder. "You deserve it, you're amazing." Just then they hear the door open and two boys about their age walk in. Aisha rolls her eyes. "Mo I'm practicing in here." Mo and the other boy laugh. "I'm sorry, me and Kyle needed somewhere to have our band practice." He responds. Aisha sighs. "Yeah, well good luck with this band. Me and Trix are leaving now." She says getting up. As Trix and Aisha leave the room through the door, Mo turns to Kyle. "We all know you wanna get in her pants." He says laughing. "What the hell Mo? Your sister?" he asks. Mo chuckles. "No, Trix." Kyle blushes but tries to hide it. "Nah, she's not my type." He says, before turning to stare out the door she just went out of. ---- "Ok guys, today we're going to start our badminton unit. So you're gonna need to find a partner and we'll practice for the first week or so before we start playing competitively." Miss Carlisle says, addressing the class. "You wanna be partners?" Luke asks Cece who sits next to him. Cece smirks. "Nah," she says playfully before getting up and walking over to Lex and Rumour. "Hey Rumour, let's be partners." She says cheerfully. Rumour smiles back, apparently accepting her request. Knowing what Cece's plan was, Luke walks over to the three of them. "I guess it's you and me then Luke." Lex says, revealing his perfect smile. Luke smiles back, something he rarely does. "I guess so." Class soon ended and the students were left sitting around waiting for the bell to ring. "We should totally all hang out one day, the four of us." Cece says to the other three. Lex began to smile that amazing smile he has. "That'd be cool, when and where?" Cece smirked. "How about my house, Saturday at about five? That work for everyone?" Everyone seemed to nod their heads. "Perfect, guess it's settled then." She says as the bell rang, signaling the class's end. ---- Lyla chases after Leanna down the hallway into the cafeteria. "Leanna, I didn't fucking do anything to you, you have no reason to be mad at me!" she screams. "Lyla, can't you tell I don't wanna hear your fucking voice right now." Leanna screams back as she takes a seat inbetween Jade and Cory. "Hey babe," Cory says as he gives her a kiss. "Ugh, I'm in a bad mood-" Lyla hears Leanna telling the others from afar. She notices Luke and Cece starring at her with menacing looks on their face. Lyla thinks about the time when she was friends with Cece, when Leanna, her, and herself coexisted together in middle school. She wishes those days would come back. And then she notices Luke; perfect Luke. The one she always wanted, but knew would end up with Cece. But she knows he's perfect for herself. Lyla takes a seat next to Cory without making eye contact with anyone from the table. "Lyla, you do realize we don't want any white trash like you here at this table." Leanna snaps at her. "Lee, calm down-" Cory attempts to say before he's cut off. "You know what Leanna, go fuck yourself. Jade go fuck yourself too. And you too Cory, when will you finally grow a backbone and stop succumbing to whatever this little bitch over here tells you to do." Lyla screams. Leanna and Cory seem to be in shock while the whole cafeteria goes silent. Cece and Luke watch in the distance, chuckling at each other. Jade stands up from her seat and walks over to Lyla. "What the fuck did you just say to me you little cunt." She screams. Lyla lets out a laugh. "Don't act as if you didn't hear me." Before Jade could get a punch in, Principal Aguilera runs over to the two. "Both of you…my office…now!" she screams in her thick Latin American accent. ---- "Now what the hell was that in the cafeteria. I expect better from both of you." Principal Aguilera yells, addressing the two of them in her office. Jade bats her eyelashes and puts on the fake face everyone apparently loves. "I'm so sorry Miss Aguilera, you too Lyla. I don't know what came over me, it was just one of those heat of the moment things." Lyla rolls her eyes. "Me too, I guess." "Very well, unfortunately you're both gonna be given one Friday after school detention for this though." Miss Aguilera said, seemingly apologetically. As Lyla stood outside the principal's office and watched Jade strut off down the hallway, she knew something had to change. The End ' Cast Guest Cast *'Sandra Oh as Betty Li *'Charlize Theron' as Abbey Carlisle Polls What are your thoughts on the episode? Amazing It was good Ok I didn't really like it It was horrible Who's your favourite sophomore? Aisha Eli Jade Kyle Mo Ollie Trix Who's your favourite freshman? Cece Cory Leanna Lex Luke Lyla Rumour Which couple would you want to see together? Luke & Lex Aisha & Trix Trix & Mo Trix & Kyle Eli & Jade Ollie & Jade Lyla & Cory Jade & Cory Cece & Rumour Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes